


Banho

by sollamentos



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Sports, Casual Sex, F/F, Female Characters, Female Friendship, Female-Centric, Femslash, Fluff and Smut, Football | Soccer, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Genderbending, High School, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Masturbation in Shower, One Shot, Orgasm, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Romantic Friendship, Smut, Sports, Yuri
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25961818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sollamentos/pseuds/sollamentos
Summary: Chanyeol tinha tido um dia difícil e Kyungsoo sabia como fazê-la relaxar.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Banho

Chanyeol estava tendo um dia difícil.

O que era um simples, quase insignificante, pensamento ao acordar, havia se tornado um monstro de confirmações naquele momento.

Apesar de ser uma mera superstição, sentia mesmo que tinha levantado com o pé esquerdo. A cabeça doía tanto que tinha vontade de perfurá-la com os dedos apenas para cessar aquelas malditas pontadas que lhe tiravam o senso de equilíbrio.

Para completar, estava menstruada e hoje era dia de treino do time da escola. Era um combo de desconfortos.

Suspeitava de ter sido esmagada por um rolo compressor enquanto dormia, além de estar grávida de um filhote de tiranossauro rex – mesmo que dinossauros tenham sido répteis e, de fato, não são gerados dentro de um útero.

Pouco importava. Chanyeol estava em cacos.

A dor de cabeça tinha se intensificado com os gritos do treinador, que lhe davam uma bronca por estar tão desatenta. Bom, a garota tinha pedido para que o velho desse um desconto, estava naqueles dias – e isso não se aplica somente ao período menstrual, mas ao conjunto da obra; eram dores e um estresse fora do comum, mas um homem daqueles nunca entenderia.

Chanyeol era boa no futebol. Uma das melhores atacantes do time, foi quem recolocou o colégio nos mais importantes campeonatos intercolegiais depois de um período de seca, a ponto de ser a principal entrevistada em colunas especializadas.

E ela nunca se sentiu pressionada com esse posto que surgiu ao acaso. Quer dizer, a importância que deram a Chanyeol era apenas um pano de fundo para continuar fazendo o que mais gostava: jogar bola.

Porém, não sabia se isso era um padrão entre mulheres, mas, naquele dia em específico, estava odiando futebol. Errou todos os passes – em dado momento, a garota simplesmente desistiu de tentar – e, obviamente, foi muito criticada pelas colegas de time.

Quando o treinador mandou todas para o chuveiro, Chanyeol saiu pisando forte, como se quisesse deixar claro que não estava para gracinhas. Entrou no vestiário e jogou as chuteiras com violência contra o armário e tentou ignorar os cochichos das outras meninas.

Sentou-se no chão com a cabeça entre as pernas. Esperaria todas tomarem banho para ter seu momento de paz e, talvez, chorar um pouquinho embaixo do chuveiro.

Sentiu que um corpo repousava ao lado do seu e, mesmo que não pudesse enxergar bem, sabia de quem se tratava.

\- O que foi? - questionou sem emoção na voz e sem se dar o trabalho de levantar a cabeça.

Kyungsoo era companheira de time e a melhor amiga de Chanyeol. Alegre, baixinha e com olhos de coruja, considerava a mais velha como um modelo a ser seguido. Sonhava com o dia que chegaria a jogar tão bem quanto ela.

Odiava ver Chanyeol chateada com alguma coisa porque esses problemas sempre a afetavam durante as atividades que mais gostava de fazer. Por isso cumpria o papel da amiga compreensiva e que sempre estaria ali para tudo.

\- Por que está tão caidinha hoje? - perguntou com um meio sorriso, fazendo carinho nos cabelos curtinhos e suados de Chanyeol.

\- Não dormi bem. - levantou a cabeça finalmente para respirar algo que não fosse o próprio cheiro. - E menstruei ontem.

\- Coitadinha… - Kyungsoo fez um biquinho enquanto colocava uma mecha de cabelo da amiga atrás da orelha. - Quer que eu te espere pra tomar banho?

Chanyeol não respondeu, então a mais nova entendeu aquilo como algo positivo. E sabia que sua presença, de alguma forma, melhorava o humor da veterana, mesmo que só um pouquinho.

Ficaram um bom tempo em silêncio, observando o burburinho das outras garotas diminuírem conforme deixavam, aos poucos, o vestiário. Quando estava completamente vazio, Kyungsoo levantou-se e estendeu a mão para que Chanyeol fizesse o mesmo. Caminharam até seus respectivos armários, retirando uma toalha e a muda de roupas do uniforme do colégio, já que teriam mais duas aulas depois dali.

Os chuveiros do vestiário eram individuais, apesar de não haver realmente qualquer tipo de segurança. Quem quisesse entrar, fosse homem ou mulher, poderia sem problema nenhum, já que eram um pouco afastados do prédio principal. As cabines garantiam um pouco de privacidade, mas eram apertadas demais para as meninas se locomoverem para se secar, por exemplo.

Chanyeol colocou seus pertences de lado por um momento apenas para despir-se, e Kyungsoo fez o mesmo. Ficou observando o corpo esguio da outra de soslaio; Chanyeol tinha uma pele maravilhosa, era reluzente e sempre bem cuidada.

Quando percebeu que estava sendo observada, Chanyeol deu um pequeno sorriso para a amiga e começou a tirar a roupa lentamente. Elas tinham essa comunicação bastante peculiar, de se provocarem com pequenos gestos. Kyungsoo gostava quando Chanyeol estava afim de algo, pois ela mesma queria prender-se nela por horas, um dia inteiro se possível.

\- Tá gostando do que vê? - fomentou, sorrindo largo quando Kyungsoo engoliu a seco e balançou a cabeça em sinal positivo. Chanyeol aproximou-se dela, ainda de calcinha e sutiã, o suficiente para que os dois corpos roçassem um no outro de leve. - Vem.

Kyungsoo estremeceu quando sentiu os dedos da amiga buscarem os seus aos poucos. Alertou a mais velha que ainda precisava tirar o uniforme e, rapidamente, despiu-se, recebendo uma aprovação sonora de Chanyeol.

Caminharam juntas até os chuveiros, tirando as últimas peças de roupa durante o trajeto. Entraram na cabine apertadinha, os corpos grudentos pelo esforço feito durante a aula chocando-se pela falta de espaço. Chanyeol ligou o chuveiro e deixou a água fresca correr um pouco entre as duas, sentindo todas suas dores irem embora.

Olhou para Kyungsoo e leu nos seus olhos o quanto ela estava encantada por estarem ali, juntas.

Aquilo foi o sinal perfeito para que juntasse seus lábios aos dela, num beijo tão calmo que a mais nova jurou que poderia morrer ali. As gotas de água passeavam entre os fios de cada uma, contornando ambos os rostos e misturando-se entre os braços que seguravam Chanyeol pela cintura.

Quando se separaram, a mais velha viu pequenos pontos vermelhos que boiavam no chão da cabine.

\- Que merda, eu to menstruada.

\- Que safadinha! - Kyungsoo exclamou de forma debochada. - Já tava pensando em fazer outras coisas…

\- E você não? - perguntou séria.

\- Menstruar não é um problema... - respondeu despreocupada. - Eu conheço um truque.

E, antes que Chanyeol pudesse questionar mais qualquer outra coisa sobre o que a mais nova estava planejando, foi tomada nos braços, dessa vez num beijo mais intenso que o anterior. Tombou a cabeça para o lado, permitindo silenciosamente que Kyungsoo percorre uma trilha de beijos apaixonados na região, até que chegasse nos pequenos seios arrebitados da maior.

Eram lindos e a forma como estavam durinhos só excitou Kyungsoo mais ainda. Abocanhou um dos mamilos de leve, chupando-o e mordiscando de vez em quando, enquanto o outro era acariciado pelo seu polegar. Chanyeol arqueou a cabeça para trás, recostando-se na parede e enroscando os dedos pelos cabelos longos da amiga.

Passaram um bom tempo naquela posição, com Kyungsoo intercalando entre os seios alheios, até que parasse de repente para alcançar o chuveirinho que estava preso à parede.

\- O que vai fazer? - Chanyeol perguntou duvidosa, franzindo o cenho, até sentir um dos dedos de Kyungsoo contra seus lábios. Aquilo a estremeceu por completo.

\- Você vai ver.

Kyungsoo ajustou o fluxo de água do chuveirinho e agachou-se diante da mais velha, forçando-a de leve para abrir as pernas. Chanyeol pensou em questionar, achou que a garota seria maluca de fazer alguma coisa com o sangue que corria entre as pernas, mas perdeu a linha de raciocínio quando sentiu uma leve pressão contra sua intimidade.

Olhou perplexa para a menor, a boca entreaberta pronta para dizer todas as palavras que surgiam em sua mente, mas não era capaz de nada naquele momento. Involuntariamente, deixou-se abrir as pernas um pouco mais, e Kyungsoo entendeu aquilo como um aviso para que aumentasse a força da água.

Mas faria diferente. Afinal, queria que sua unnie retornasse para a aula relaxada.

A água, que estava morna até então, foi ajustada para a temperatura fria e Chanyeol teve de segurar um grito na garganta. _Caralho, como aquilo era delicioso!_ Sentiu que as pernas tremiam, tamanho o prazer que era irradiado de cima a baixo. Gemia baixinho, olhando para Kyungsoo de forma nebulosa e recebeu dela um sorriso ladino como resposta.

\- Como se sente? - perguntou, mas não esperava realmente uma réplica; o objetivo ali era provocar Chanyeol até que esta não aguentasse mais.

\- K-Kyung… - chamou a outra com dificuldade, pressionando os lábios. Os dedos retornaram aos cabelos da mais nova, dessa vez com mais força. - E-Eu…

\- O que foi? - interrompeu, cada vez mais aumentando o tom provocativo na fala. - Não sente nada?

\- S-Si… S-Sinto… - um gemido sôfrego cortou sua frase quando sentiu que a pressão no clítoris, agora, fazia movimentos em zigue-zague. Revirou os olhos, levando a mão que estava presa nos fios da mais nova até seu maxilar, apertando-o para que pudessem manter contato visual. - _C-Caralho!_

Desesperadamente, Chanyeol começou a estimular os próprios mamilos, pressionando-os entre os dedos. Aquela visão era santificada. Kyungsoo amava levar sua veterana do céu ao inferno em questão de segundos e vê-la tão perdida num prazer que estava proporcionando a faria gozar por si só.

Seu próprio clítoris clamava por atenção, deveria estar quente e pulsante, mas tentaria ignorar. Aquele momento era de Chanyeol. _Queria ensiná-la como esquecer de um dia ruim apenas com um banho._

Kyungsoo levantou-se sem tirar o chuveirinho de onde estava e beijou Chanyeol fervorosamente, sentindo-a arfar contra sua boca. Sorriu ao ver a mais velha tão entregue, tão pornográfica; era um verdadeiro deleite e sentia-se privilegiada por aquela ser uma visão de poucos.

\- Por que não geme? - Kyungsoo dedilhou o rosto da amiga carinhosamente, num gesto tão antônimo ao que estava acontecendo mais abaixo que Chanyeol permitiu-se quebrar aquele momento. Alcançou o polegar da amiga e o chupou, mantendo o olhar sobre o dela a todo instante. Kyungsoo quase vacilou. - Que linda. _Você é linda._ Geme pra mim, por favor.

Chanyeol arrancou forças de onde não tinha e levou uma das mãos até a cabeça de Kyungsoo, fazendo-a virar o rosto. Aproximou-se do seu ouvido e começou a ofegar de uma maneira tão sensual que a mais nova perdeu seus sentidos por poucos segundos.

\- S-Soo… - gemeu manhosa, correndo a mão rapidamente pelo corpo bem desenhado de Kyungsoo até parar em uma das nádegas.

A maior estava perto do seu orgasmo. Por isso, apertou a região com força, sentindo o ápice lhe atingir de forma avassaladora e preenchendo seu corpo por completo. Kyungsoo sorriu, desligando o chuveirinho e acolhendo Chanyeol nos braços.

\- Cansou? - perguntou, afagando os cabelos ensopados da mais velha. - Quer que eu te dê um banho?

\- Quero… - disse com dificuldade, enterrando o rosto nos braços de Kyungsoo. - E quero fazer isso com você também.

\- Outro dia. - apanhou o shampoo na cestinha, colocando um pouco na mão e massageando os fios de Chanyeol. - Combinamos de dormir juntas e fazemos isso, entre outras coisas. Que tal?

Chanyeol maneou a cabeça positivamente, aproveitando cada pedacinho dos mimos da menor relaxando seu corpo das antigas dores e do recém-orgasmo. Chegou a conclusão de que, sempre que acordasse estranha e sentisse que o dia tinha tudo para dar errado, tomaria um banho. 

E, de preferência, com Kyungsoo.


End file.
